star_elitefandomcom-20200216-history
Kathryn Faye Khan
Biography "Quote" :--''' Kathryn''' Kathryn's brother is the Ringleader of a Parrot Show. No-one suspects that the parrot is actually a shape-shifter with electric abilities, which is the reason why she does exactly what Joel wants and why his Shows are so successful. The shifter decides her time is coming to an end and offers to gift Joel her abilities. He declines saying he has no need for them, he asks instead for her to give them to his sister Kathryn. Kathryn, being curious, accepts the power transfer. She gains Electricity based powers. The Parrot shows her true form and says now that her powers are gone; the years will catch up to her. She has lived for over 100 years. 3 weeks later, she passes away. Powers Electric Aura (Glow Star) *She begins to glow and emit waves of electricity Paralysis *She sends a V shaped shock at her target which can paralyse them Electric Pistols *She can summon pistols that shoot electric bolts Electricity Infusion *Kitty can infuse electricity into objects, beings or other powers Super Speed *Kitty has an accelerated metabolism and vision which renders her resistant to weight gain, illness, injury, accelerated healing speed and is able to perceive things at an accelerated rate. She can also move at extraordinary physical speed. Pulse *Kitty can release waves of electricity Laser Generation *Kitty can create electric lasers Lightning Mimicry *Kitty can transform her body into electrcity Incineration *Destroy objects/people with extreme heat Pain Inducement *Kitty can potentially fry the brain of her target Electric Field Negation *She can negate an objects electric field thus removing any form of structure Static Electricity Manipulation *This is a newer ability for Kitty which she is yet to master. She can learn to fly using electrokinesis and call lightning from the sky Electrical Detection *Kathryn can feel the course of electricity through the circuitry of any electrically-powered device and override the system and make the device obey her mental commands. She can disconnect alarm systems and control computers in a limited way. Electrocution *The electric flux of Kitty's skin is such that when her electric charge is at maximum, should anyone come into contact with her, they would be in danger of being electrocuted. Kat has a habit of scratching her neck when she is agitated, she charges herself up with anger and has caused scars to form due to the electricity she is emitting from her fingertips. Electricity Immunity *Kitty's body is immune to the effects of electricity Temporal Awareness *Upon being gifted a power up by Chronos, Kathryn is able to sense and detect any alterations in the time-stream, allowing her to discern alternate timelines Appearance |-|Casual= Kitty has long brown hair but decides to cut it dramatically some time during the second season but leaves a single section just behind her ear that she ties or plaits. In her transformations, her hair sometimes re-lengthens. KATHRYN Kathryn's Bithday Party.png|KATHRYN Kathryn's Birthday Party |-|Tamer= Despite cutting it, in her transformations Kathryn's hair sometimes re-lengthens. KATHRYN Tamer 1.png|KATHRYN Tamer 1 KATHRYN Tamer 2.png|KATHRYN Tamer 2 KATHRYN Exchange Program Tamer.png|KATHRYN Aredhel Tamer KATHRYN Chronos Upgrade.png|KATHRYN Chronos Upgrade KATHRYN Red Sun Alliance Tamer.png|KATHRYN Red Sun Alliance |-|Other= KATHRYN Kathryn's Bithday Party.png|KATHRYN Kathryn's Birthday Party